This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Biosensor and Biomarker Technology (BBT) Core Facility is a research support facility that exists to provide technical and resources support and hands-on training in molecular and biochemical techniques for investigators engaged in environmental and biomedical research at Texas Southern University. The main objective of the BBT is to provide essential research infrastructure to improve and facilitate the research capabilities of faculty investigators and graduate students. To accomplish these goals, the BBT core facility provides methods development for novel biosensing techniques to detect toxicants;analytical methodology for xenobiotics and environmental pollutants;computer aided molecular design, modeling and quantitative analysis of structure activity relationships;and high resolution printing and imaging preparation for scientific publications. The specific aims of the BBT Core Facility are to: 1. Continue to provide special training and technical support in biomarker research, particularly in areas of molecular biology, biotechnology, environmental toxicology, and instrumental analytical techniques, as well as high-resolution printing and imaging services, to investigators to facilitate their specific research projects. 2. Implement new training and technical services through the Biosensor component to help TSU faculty and graduate students take advantage of the state-of-the-art biosensor technology to pursue advanced biomedical and environmental research goals. 3. Provide appropriate research infrastructure to foster new research programs among interested TSU investigators. 4. Promote the organization of and participation in seminars focusing on biosensor technology, electroanalytical techniques, biomarker technology, and advances in environmental toxicology. 5. Create a research-friendly environment that leads to multidisciplinary study, efficient teamwork and collaboration, higher research productivity, and effective information exchange within and outside of the TSU campus.